My Little Seer
by Dearing
Summary: She was being abused. A small child with a wonderous gift to see into the past of this city of amnesia. I had to change that. Based on a chapter of the manga but set in the anime.


This came to me after reading through my Big O manga. It's based on one of the chapters from volume five.

If people like it, i have other ideas for stories involving this character.

R&R please, no flames though.

Alright, enjoy

**

* * *

**

**MY LITTLE SEER**

My name is…Robert Westfield.

I perform a pretty redundant job here in this City of Amnesia.

I'm a police officer.

A military police officer.

I know what you're thinking, how of all career's could the police force be made redundant?

Well, when you're city's attacked on a regular basis by giant robots which seem to resist any kind of attack aside from those of another robot…well you get the picture.

And strangely…I'm alright with that.

I know I'm just Paradigm's muscle, or perhaps it's window dressing, but that's fine with me.

I hold the rank of captain, I have my own squad of my best friends, and the pay's good.

Don't get me wrong though, I've seen plenty of strange stuff in this town.

Giant robot women, Ghosts, sea titans, mutant cats, toys packing enough explosives to wipe out entire buildings…I think that giant tree that came from nowhere on Heaven's day was the icing on this bizarre cake though.

Not including the Megadues of course.

The onyx protector of the city. It's almost laughable to see the angry look on Major Dastun's face every time it appears.

I can't blame him though. He has a great pride in the Military Police, and often hates it when someone else does his job for him.

I don't mind so much. We'd never survive many of the attacks on our city if it wasn't for that Megadues, and I think the Major understands that too. That's why he hates that machine.

I used to think that black mech was something of an indestructible titan, an undefeatable metal monster that fought to protect a city it could very well destroy if it wanted too.

But that was before the other one came.

The Red Megadues.

And it's here, I guess, that my story really begins.

You see, everyone had seen this red machine. Unlike the black Megadues, which came from below, this one had come from the sky, and as such, everyone had seen it.

Not many people however, had seen it properly.

Only those living in the Main Dome had seen this crimson monster up close, and the destruction it left behind.

For those outside the domes however, rumours about what they had seen flying across Paradigm's grey skies started to spread.

The most popular one I heard was it had been a angel sent from the heavens to save those who were forced to live out in the cold and to punish those who were all warm and rich inside those glass structures.

While it didn't do a lot of saving, it sure did a lot of destroying.

More a angel of death then anything else.

At any rate, after the city had been saved yet again by the Black Megadues, the people who lived in the outside somehow began to hope again. Some even said that as they had watched their angel fly to deliver the wraith of the gods to those who apparently deserved it, that they had managed to regain their memories.

And that, of course, spread like wildfire.

As the days went by, more and more people started to proclaim that their memories had started to return, and soon enough, despite Paradigm's attempt to keep them quiet, that information leaked to the people who lived inside the domes.

For some, they just laughed.

They laughed at the denseness of some people, scolding the papers they read for believing such rubbish, and having the nerve to publish such poppycock.

But for many, they began to live in fear.

"What if I'm not the man I think I am?"

"What if I was just a handyman or servant of this house, and the real owner is wondering the streets and regains his or her memories?"

"What if he or she tries to take back what's theirs?"

Personally, I didn't think much of all this talk of memories and regaining them. I'm twenty five, so the only memories I've lost are ones that have gone from having one too many beers with my squad. What's gone is gone. I'm still here, and so is this infernal city. May as well just live with it.

For those who still feared for what they were or what they weren't however (Mostly the city's elderly), there was always someone there to put their minds at ease.

For the right price of course.

And that's when I found her.

My little Seer.

* * *

She couldn't of been more then ten years old, with soft blond curls that fell around her shoulders and down her back. Her clothes were surprisingly bright considering the part of town I found her in; a baby blue fur lined jacket with a pink dress and matching turtleneck, white leggings and simple black strapped shoes adorning her legs and feet. 

"This child woke from cold stasis into a colder still world of forgotten dreams," Her supposed guardian, a man who vaguely resembled a villain named Penguin I'd seen in the old movies they played at the theatre every so often, spoke out loud to the gathering crowd with the voice of a snake oil salesman, "Yes ladies and gentleman, here tale is a tale of sorrow. She awoke into a world without families. A world where parents, siblings, even lovers pass as strangers on the streets. A world that even the sun has forgotten for forty years. Who made our cruel world like this!?"

Who indeed? Who in their right mind would make a world where people like this short, fat, balding long nosed man in a trashy suit and top hat exploit people like this little girl for their own selfish gain?

"Ladies and gentlemen," The man threw his arm back to where this little girl stood on the back of a van, "I tell you now that God does indeed exist. Who else could of blessed this precious child with gift to help her survive the harsh realities this world has to offer?"

The girl herself stood perfectly still on the back of the van, her small hands clutching a porcelain doll that seemed to be dressed exactly like her, her eyes hazed and unfocused as she gazed straight ahead, only her hair moving slightly in the light wind.

A part of me often wondered if perhaps the man had drugged her, making sure she kept quite while he peddled his crooked wares.

Her eyes actually got to me. You see, for whatever reason, almost all citizens of Paradigm's eyes are black. No one knows why, and to be honest, not many people care. This girl's eye however were blue. A bright almost sky blue, like those artificial heavens in West Dome Five. A part of me wanted to see some emotion come over this young girl's face, if anything just to see what those eyes looked like when accompanied by a smile.

Judging by the scars on the backs of her hands and arms however, I suppose it was more likely to have been fear of him then anything else.

Or maybe…it was something else.

"Many of us have questions of our forgotten past," The man grinned down from his small stand beside the van at his large crowd, "Many even claim that they have regained their memories. For those of you who have not been blessed by this ability, I give you this seer into the past. Step right up, and experience her gift for yourselves…and pay later!"

Pay later. That was the part that really got to me. People praying on their fellow man just to make a quick buck. However, I knew it was futile. This man had the crowd in the palm of his hand, and as I watched them from across the street, an Elderly gentlemen, dressed in a modest cout and hat, tentatively came up to her.

Almost immediately, the little girl's blank eyes suddenly turned to the old man, her hand slowly holding up her doll so it was level with his aged eyes.

"Your magnificent house is yours to keep," her voice was soft and quiet, almost a whisper, yet it was still loud enough to be heard across the chilled stillness that came over the wintered street, "Your wife and family love you. You have nothing to worry about,"  
"R-Really?" The old gentleman's wrinkled face broke into a smile, "I can stay in my house? Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"It's as easy as that folks!" The guardian man shoved the gentleman out of the way with his top hat, "Free yourselves from the anxiety of your pasts. Now who's next?"

I scowled slightly as I watched the gathered audience suddenly crowd in around the van, a part of me disgusted at what people would do to put their minds at ease so cheaply, and part of me feeling pity on those fools who now lived in false happiness.

* * *

"It's a scam," Dastun informed me flatly, "That little girl is merely confirming the dreams those poor souls live in,"  
"With respect sir," I smiled slightly, "That much was obvious," 

The major smirked as pulled himself out of his chair, heading towards the coffee maker he kept by the window, his dark eyes scanning the snow covered district that lay before his officer window, the large semi-circles of the Domes dominating the sky-line.

"This guy…whoever he is, is just playing off their fears of a rude awakening…or reckoning," He sighed as he turned to look at me gravely, "It would be better for them just to wake up to this harsh reality by themselves,"

"Do you want me to provide that wake up call sir?"

"Nah," Dastun took a drought of the dark liquid he'd just poured into his mug, "No one will listen. Not even to us. Not if there's people like him willing to tell them what they want to hear,"

I frowned as I adjusted the dark brown jacket on my thin frame, one hand moving up to my dirty blond hair as my superior sighed again as he cast his eyes once more to the snowy city before him.

"This city is falling apart at the seams," he muttered bitterly, "And people like that bastard are just pulling at the stitches," He took another gulp of coffee as he shoved his free hand into his pocket, "And those people out there…they won't ever return to reality…unless something forces them too.

And that's certainty not us,"

* * *

"I was a shoemaker?" 

"Then my parents _were_ good people. Oh thank you so much!"

"It's not my house? But the owners died? I can stay then!"

"Really? That's wonderful,"

"Wow…my mother is alive?"

"So I wasn't _always_ a scumbag?"

I pulled down the bridge of my cap as I passed the masses that still crowded that poor girl and her selfish guardian, ignoring the delicate snowflakes that slipped down my neck and past my green shirt.

Everyday for the past week it had been the same thing. On my way in, and on my way out. All I heard was memories of supposed happier times, nothing bad came out of that girl's mouth. The Major was right, this was just screamed a scam.

"Ladies and gentleman, I swear on my very life, that while this girl looks younger than you or I, she is in fact over forty years old! And for those long forty years she has remained young and pure through the lost science of cold stasis, a sleeping beauty if you will. See the forty year old scars that blemish her hands. Scars that I'm sure many of us have, be them physical or mental. It is obvious that this little angel has suffered far more then one of her age should.

But our dear Lord has blessed her with this precious gift: the ability to see our pasts, and proclaim them to us here and now!"

I was tired of listening to this man's continued fountain of eternal nonsense. Even I could see those scars on her hands were fresh by a few weeks. I may know nothing about this Cold Stasis, if it even existed, But I know a fresh wound when I see one.

Lord knows I see enough of them in my profession.

I stared angrily across the street as more and more people seemed to crowd around the van, people from both inside and outside the domes I noticed. Everyone was being pulled in by this snake oil salesman's act, and that poor girl was right in the middle of it.

That poor girl

That poor girl…was staring at me.

It took me a minute to realise that for a moment, the two of us had actually locked eyes across the street, only the falling snowflakes breaking our view every so often.

Her eyes seemed…absent to me, yet at the same time sharp. I really don't know how to explain it, but for that moment I n time, I swear she actually seemed…human.

A push and shove from her guardian and the moment disappeared. More shouts of joy quickly filling my ears as more people "Discovered" they were, or had been, who they wanted to be.

I shook my head and continued on my way home, never getting the feeling out of my mind that the girl's eyes never left the back of my head until I disappeared round the corner.

* * *

Another Sunday came around, and I was heading home once more after a relatively quiet day (In that nothing over the size of a apartment block had tried to attack us.) 

Once more that van was on the side walk, and once more that evil little man was proclaiming selling that little girl's "gift" to the people.

I simply pulled down the brim of my cap and pulled up my collar as joyous shouts of glee echoed through the darkening street.

But then that all changed.

I had almost come to the corner that turned off to my apartment, when the girl's voice floated over to me, her words causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Ma'am…you loved someone, a long time ago. He was killed in a fire. He died screaming in agony as the flames consumed him,"

I turned slowly on the spot as a dead silence came over the still evening, the sound of sobbing flowing on the soft wind that blew through the street.

The girl was ever emotionless, her arms outstretched, that strange doll clasped in her fingers, held out to the crying woman in front of her, seemingly unfazed by the wreck she had created.

The guardian shifted uneasily from foot to foot as murmurs and whispers shifted amongst the crowd, I myself taking a few hesitant steps forward to hear better as the girl turned to a nearby old man and what appeared to be his son.

"Mister…that man is not your father. He was a robber. He murdered him for the contents of his wallet. Then the world changed…people forgot…and by chance you two were standing together…that is the only tie that binds you,"

The murmurs and whispers steadily got louder as I inched closer, watching carefully as the signs of an angry mob started to form before my eyes, one had subconsciously going for the pistol that hung by my side.

"You little idiot!" my free hand balled into a fist as the guardian grabbed the girl by the front of her jacket, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"She's not really a seer!!" Somebody suddenly bellowed into the crisp night, "She's making up lies that no one can prove!"

"Maybe you just can't handle the truth!" another person yelled, "Not everyone's lives were sunshine and daisies you know!"  
"her "truths" are too ugly for me!"

"You just want to believe the truths that suit you! You just want to believe you've found your past!"

"But not knowing is unbearable!"

"I don't care what the past held! I have to know! Tell me!"

"Tell me!"

"Tell me!"

I watched with a slight smirk as the Guardian pulled at shirt collar with a thick swallow.

"Well, ladies and gents, our time is up. That's all for the day, See soon! OR NOT!!!"

I had to admit as I watched him grab the girl and pile her into the front seat of the van and start to take off, at least the fat bastard was smart enough to leave a scene before the riot.

Not that his "Loving public" thought that way.

"Get him!"

"Yeah, bring her back!"

"I want to know my past!"

I was already at a run as the van tore past me and round the corner, the angry screams of the guardian coming over even the roar of the engine.

I could hear the desperate cries of the crowd behind me as I broke into a sprint after the van, my eyes widening as noxious green gas suddenly spurted from it's back end, my hand pulling my jacket over my mouth as the people around me starting laughing of all things.

"Laughing gas. How ironic,"

My thoughts on this distraction didn't stop me feet from pounding the slippery concrete of the sidewalk was I continued to run after the van, cursing myself for living so close to the station and not needing a car.

These contemplations however stopped as something far more deadly was thrown from the driver side door.

Explosives.

The little sticks of red blew up in the faces of the public this bastard had called customers as I ducked and rolled out of their destructive path, my sheer disgust at what this demon would do to escape pushing me on, even though my lungs burned for air.

What I saw next however, made my heart stop.

Up ahead, the van stopped for barely a second, before throwing a colourful bundle haphazardly onto the street, taking off again around the corner before it had barely shut it's passenger side door.

That evil bastard had just thrown that poor girl out the door in an attempt to slow the people tailing him even more.

A part of me glad I didn't have to run much further, I once more tore through the deserted streets towards where she lay, leaving the crowd behind me to the wraith of the laughing gas.

I slowed down as I reached her, unsure of how to manage such a small child. Children weren't really the speciality of the Military police. Especially if your like me and don't even have girlfriend.

I watched as she slowly got onto all fours, her blond hair curtaining her pale face, but I didn't need to see her features to guess was she was looking at.

Her doll was broken.

It's arm had been completely torn off, it's delicate head half smashed from the impact.

And despite the sadness she seemed to feel, a part of me felt relived, for you see, she was finally showing emotion in those blue eyes of hers, I just knew it.

The sound of breaking concrete and squealing tires brought our attention to the road ahead, my eyes widening in surprise at the towering robot that suddenly burst forth from the road, stopping the former guardian in his tracks.

The Black Megadues.

It stared down with those pale eyes of it's, seemingly watching as the guardian tried to reverse and tear back down the way he had come.

He didn't get very far though.

With the groan of moving machinery, the Megadues slowly bent over and reached for the white van, trapping the no doubt terrified man within it's giant onyx grasp, the tires spinning wildly as the entire vehicle was pulled up into the air.

I couldn't help but smile slightly as I watched the giant robot gently squeeze the chassis of the automobile, the entire framework buckling under the stress, the side windows and windscreen shattering into tiny pieces as the man within screamed bloody murder.

Somehow, I knew the Megadues wouldn't kill him though, just give him a bit of a scare, like it'd done with Beck last year.

Still…

"The Megadues…what's it doing here?"

It was either good timing, or whoever or whatever piloted that thing didn't just come up from underground to attack things around the same size.

A deep breathing from beside my feet brought my attention back to the little girl. She was staring up at the Megadues with fear in her eyes, an emotion I never wanted to see there.

"It's all right," I knelt down in the snow, laying a hand gently on her quivering shoulder, "This wasn't you're fault,"  
But she wouldn't stop shaking, her eyes were the size of saucers as the gaped at the giant robot above her.

"I'm scared!" she fell back as though trying to get away from the Megadues, scrambling back into my grasp, tears streaming down her face as her body continued to shake at a worrying rate, "I'm scared! I'm SCARED!!! IT'S THE END!!! EVERYTHING'S GOING AWAY!!!"

"Just relax," I spun her around so she faced me, away from the robot that was seemed to be causing her pain, "I'm telling you it's all right,"

"NO!!!" She squirmed in my hands, "NO! NO! NO!!!!"

My grasp momentarily weakened, she was suddenly free of my hold, running away from the Megadues, out towards a nearby park.

"There she is!"

"Look into my past!"

"Tell me!"

"Tell me what you saw was a lie!"

The wind was suddenly knocked out of my lungs as the crowd I had almost forgotten about ran over me, after her, the doll in front of me crushed further under their pounding feet.

I was hurt, I could feel it, and the metallic stench of blood filling my senses as I pushed myself up from the ground, on the run once again.

"I don't care what you see, I just want to know!"

"You're nuts! Sometimes ignorance is bliss!"

"My past can't be so bad,"

"Yeah, not ours, we're not like you people,"

"Look into me! Tell me!"

By the time I caught up with the girl and her not so adoring public, the crowd had pushed her into a corner of sorts.

Up ahead I could see one of the bridges that allowed the road to pass over a lake, now frozen over due to the time of year, that ran through the park. But even I knew from personal experience that the ice beneath this shallow body of water was beginning to thin as winter slowly turned to spring.

I knew then I had to stop this quickly, before something bad _really_ happened.

"Stop it!" I shouted over the roars of the crowd, "Look at yourselves! You're acting like fools!"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, who do you think you are!?"

"Tell me my past!"

"Tell me!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

BANG!

The crowd suddenly went silent, the feet forcing their bodies to come to a stop, all eyes turning to me.

My pistol was out, raised above my head, it's barrel turned to the sky, smoking quietly after the loud shot I'd just fired into the growing darkness.

My breathing was laboured, hard and slow, but I didn't care. Neither did I care for some of the alarmed looks that came my way as I levelled my weapon at the crowd before me, slowly moving around them until I stood between them and the girl, the icy water just behind her.

"What do you want from this little girl," I asked quietly, "What would drive you to turn this ugly? To hurt someone who has clearly gone through so much already?"

"The past," someone replied in a hushed voice.

"You're not old enough to understand," another added angrily, "You couldn't possibly see how we feel,"

"The anxiety of not knowing your own identity,"

"We don't know who we are,"

"We just want to feel better,"

"I just want to believe,"

"Not knowing is terrifying!"

I could sense the gathered masses were starting to get riled up again, the heaving panting of the girl behind me seeming to reinforce that.

"No," she whispered fearfully, "Please stop,"

"Look into my past,"

"No,"

"Tell me how it was before,"  
"Stop it!"

"I need to know!"

"Please, stop it!"

"We all need to know!"

"Tell us!"

"TELL US!!!"

"STOP IT!!! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!"

My heart almost stopped for a second time that day as I turned around.

She had jumped.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

The little girl flying through the air.

My feet launching me after her.

My arms coming protectively around her as we fell together.

And the impact of the freezing water against my body as the thin ice gave way.

It was like a thousand knifes jabbing into me every second. I couldn't feel anything, like my whole body had gone numb.

But I didn't care.

Finding my feet, I pushed up off the shallow bottom of the lake, the cold harsh air now ten times worse as I stood up, the water just coming up to below my knees.

She was in my arms, cradled there with one hand on her back, and my other arm under legs, her damp hair clinging to her skull, her small head pillowed against my chest.

I felt cold throughout, and it wasn't because I had just fallen into a bath of freezing water.

It was because of this little innocent.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves," I muttered darkly, my eyes surveying the stunned crowd from under the brim of my cap, "You realise _you're _the ones that drove her to this?"

"Of…Officer?"

"Her heart couldn't take the shock," my voice was barely a whisper, but still loud enough for everyone to hear, "She's dead,"

The silence was deafening, not even the wind seemed to make a sound.

"You stole her future to have your dreams," I watched with cold satisfaction at the uneasy glances the people gave each other, "But that dream is over now,"  
I slowly stood up and back onto the embankment of the lake, the crowd giving backing up as though scared of me, or possibly of what they had done.

"When will you people realise?" I asked, "That memories aren't as precious as you think? Yes, you lost them. Yes, you may never get them back. But life isn't about the past. You all are here, now, to make new memories. Hell, you've made forty years of new memories. You don't need a seer to tell you what you were, because as you can see, you're all far more hurt now, then you were before you knew.

The ground started to shake under my feet as my eyes turned up as someone, or rather something, approached us.

Towering above us all, the black Megadues came towards the park with it's lumbering steps, the military police tearing after and around it, the guardian's van still crushed in it's grasp.

Coming to a halt nearby, it promptly dropped the van in front of the police cars, before turning it's ivory gaze to the park and the men and women that had assembled there.

Leaning down once more, it held it's right hand palm flat face up, laying it down in the snow beside me and the girl in my arms.

I gazed up into it's onyx face intently for a few moments, my wonder at exactly what made this machine tick coming to my mind, before I carefully stepped into it's powerful hand, turning once more to the people below as the Megadues pulled the two of us up away from them.

"It's time to wake up ladies and gentlemen," I called, "This dream is over,"

I sighed as the Megadues slowly walked away from the crowd, watching with a small smile as my fellow officers below took the former guardian into custody.

"Well, it's nice to see we can still rope in the bad guys," I smiled to myself, before turning once more to look up at the giant machine's face, "So that just leaves the question, as to why you appear Megadues?"

The robot didn't reply, as I had expected. It just kept walking back towards the police station, ever silent.

"Meddling again eh?" I smirked, "You remind me of a friend of Major Dastun's. Always sticking his nose into other people's business. Not that I particularly mind in this case,"

A sudden stirring in my arms brought by surprised eyes back down to the girl in my arms, her blue orbs slowly opening to gaze up at me hazily.

"What…what happened?" she asked slowly, "Am I dead? Am I…?"

Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked past me at the Megadues above us, suddenly burying her face into my shoulder with a squeak and a whimper, her hands coming around my soaked neck as she started to quiver again.

"It's all right," I murmured quietly as I knelt down on one knee on the robot's palm, allowing for the girl to stand up by herself, "There's nothing to be afraid of now. I promise,"

She stepped back slightly, although her hands didn't stop grasping my jacket.

"How…? Did you save me?" she asked quietly.

"I guess so," I smiled warmly, "Had a little help though,"  
"I'm not dead," it was a statement, not a question, "How is that possible?"

"We're gonna have to ask the science guys back at H.Q. for that answer,"

The girl frowned as in thought, her pretty eyes closing in concentration, before opening a moment later in puzzlement, "I can't see the past anymore,"

"Maybe that's a good thing," I raised a hand gently to her face and pushed her damp blonde hair, "You don't have to see anything about the past anymore. Neither do you have to say anything about it either. You've seen enough of the past, for now, just look to the future alright?"

"The future?" The girl looked at me quizzically, "Where will I go? I have no family,"

"Well…you could come home with me if you like," I felt kind of uneasy suggesting it, "I don't know much about kids…but I can learn...if you're willing to let me,"

She remained silent, as though thinking my suggestion over.

"Do you have a name?"

She shook her head.

"Well…my mother's name was Stacy. Can I call you that?"

Another hesitant look, before she nodded her head and circled her arms around my neck once again, leaning her blond curls against my shoulder as I felt her heart beat against my chest.

"I'd like that very much," she murmured, "And…I'd like to stay with you…if you want me too,"

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, bringing her closer as though protecting her from the harshness of the world around her.

"I'd like that," I kissed the top of her head lightly as I felt her grip on my jacket strengthen slightly, "I'd like that a lot,"

* * *

According to the scientist back at H.Q. the freezing temperatures of the lake had stopped Stacy's heart only momentarily, the body heat from my body apparently giving it the worth it needed to start up again. I didn't understand it myself, but that was the only answer they could find. 

Stacy herself explained that a few days after the red Megadues had flown into paradigm, she had discovered the strange doll that she had carried around with her, and at the same time she apparently began seeing visions of the pasts of those around her, something she had stopped seeing now she was separated from that strange toy.

Her supposed guardian, one Arthur Mirdenth, had discovered her wondering aimlessly around the sums, and took her in for his own selfish gain, using her cute looks and combining them with new clothes and scarring her hands with a whip so as to push the sympathy vote to those he was trying to corrupt.

Not believing her to actually be able to see the past, he had become furious after her forecasts began to become darker that day, throwing her out of the van (As I had expected) to save his own skin. He's now doing hard time up the prison.

Stacy also told me the reason she had first ran from the Megadues was her last vision of the past that the doll, I guess, had given her. She had suddenly seen it surrounded by flames, it's eye lasers destroying everything in it's path as people screamed to get away from it, hundreds of red Megadues high above it raining destruction from their missile launchers.

Needless to say, I didn't blame her for running like that, but I was now determined to make sure she never had to live in fear like that again.

So I took Stacy in.

I brought her new clothes, sold my apartment, and brought a small house on the edge of the inside of the less crime infested Main Dome.

She often had nightmares of the times before we met, but I was always there to give her a hug and to make her feel safe.

She became my whole life, my reason to live and to keep on living. I wanted to make sure she never gave me that vacant look again. I wanted to make sure she was the smiling, happy girl I saw as the weeks and months went by for the rest of her life. I wanted to make sure her future was a bright happy one in this sea of those who wallowed in depression.

For as the Major once told me his Negotiator friend had told him:

If you're going to dream, it's better to dream of the future, then the past.

**THE END**

* * *

Good? bad? Let me know please. Constructive criticism appreciated. 

Just a quick note to say that Robert Westfield and Stacy are my characters, I own them. the rest belongs to Sunrise and Bandai.

hope you liked.

Dearing


End file.
